


Zadison - Pre/Post Apocalypse

by PhoebeOBrien



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, foxxay - Freeform, zadison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeOBrien/pseuds/PhoebeOBrien
Summary: This is the sequel to my other zadison fanfic "Zadison - Apocalypse" and it takes place 3 months after the finale! <3





	1. Hell no!

"Hey! Are you even listening?"

No, obviously not, how can I not? You're just yelling at me while you standing right in front of me, Madison thought.

The customer was now snapping with his fingers just inches away from her face in order to get Madison's attention, but the blonde was just looking at her nails, glad that hell at least has a bit of sense in fashion.

"Won't you help this man?" The voice gave her shivers.

Madison looked up to see the one person, who made hell ten million times worse than it was before the apocalypse.

It's killing her, she is killing her.

Who would have thought that someone like Zoe Benson could hurt her in every way possible? The worst thing though is Zoe's appearance, she still looks the same, she is still as beautiful as she remembers and Madison has to say she's impressed by the devil, for making such a good recreation of the person she loves so much.

But Madison knows it's not her because even if Zoe would hate her to death, like now, she would never look at Madison with this coldness in her face.

But from each day she spends in hell, it becomes harder to remind herself how Zoe used to be and this version of the younger witch seems to get more real every time the devil feels like she should get tortured more.

"Does it look like I give a shit about his fucking problem," Madison screamed in an angry voice.

She hated to be like that to Zoe, real or fake, it hurt her to see the heartbroken look Zoe sent her.

But she couldn't give in, not again.

*flashback (1 month ago)*

"I'm not gonna touch that!" Madison shouted at the woman who gave her the pot with the worms in it.

Then she heard the electric sparks and was ready to get shocked by her manager, but when she turned around to face Zoe.

"Not you, I swear if you come any nearer with this torturous weapon I will take the pot and spill those worms all over you!" She threatened.

\- "Why would you do that? I took the tazer from the manager so that he can't hurt you anymore. I love you." Zoe said in such an innocent voice and Madison believed it.

More so when Zoe glanced at her with that smile she hadn't seen in forever.

"Zoe? Is it you? Not that bitch version of you?" Madison had hope again and as soon as Zoe nodded, she threw herself at the dark blonde.

"God, thank you! Please get me out of he- OUCH!" The blonde jumped back and felt down to the floor when she felt the electricity running through her body.

Madison glared at the younger witch, who just smirked.

"You really think someone like Zoe or generally every single human being could love somebody as rotten as you are?" Zoe laughed and Madison was close to tears.

*flashback*

"Come on Madison, don't be like that. I know what you want." Zoe said.

\- "You know nothing about me." The blonde replied in a sharpened voice. Rolling her eyes at her own statement, because of course, she knows her, it's her own personal fucking hell. Then the duplication got closer and before Madison could get away, Zoe grabbed her waist and kissed her. Hard.

Madison wanted to give in so badly, for one because sex in hell is like impossible to get and second because she likes the fact that Zoe is that possessive, but this isn't Zoe, not the one she knows.

So she pulled away, but the hold Zoe had on her waist was too persistent for her to escape.

"Stop it, you're not Zoe," Madison said, feeling like utter shit for getting in a situation like this, for cheating on Zoe with Zoe. This is just peachy.

\- "You sure I'm not? I mean look at me. I know you want to fuck me. How can you tell I'm not her?" The dark blonde whispered in her ear.

"It's pretty easy to figure out if you're Zoe or not because I know that Zoe would never use the word 'fuck', she's too pure for that," Madison told her, she smiled at the thought of Zoe, her Zoe, and the innocence the girl has. "Unlike her, I use the word on daily basis, so can you get the fuck off me?"

This made the dark blonde boil with anger, but she quickly changed back into her usual cold exterior.

"Your loss," Zoe said and let go of her.

The dark blonde walked away and Madison guessed she is done with torturing her for today before she disappeared behind the countless shelves though, she turned around and locked eyes with the blonde.

"You know that she won't come and get you, right? Because if so, you would be already out of here a long time ago." With that she disappeared, leaving Madison alone.

A single tear escaped her eye.

Of course, Madison knows that. There are only two explanations why the real Zoe wasn't here yet. The first one is and the one she hopes is true, is that Mallory failed and Michael has won, the second one is that Zoe never really loved her and enjoys the thought of Madison being in hell.

She shook her head and returned to her working place, as she arrived though, there wasn't the man standing with whatever he carried anymore. No, it was no other than...

"What the hell are you doing here?" The blonde questioned and smiled against her will. Despite she couldn't stand the person in front of her she was glad she was here.

\- "I'm going to get you out of this place."


	2. It's 2015, not 2021

Zoe was preparing her class for the next day when Queenie walked into her room.

"Yo, I got the books you were asking for," Queenie told her as she walked towards her friend.

When she handed Zoe the books, Queenie couldn't help but notice that something was different about her.

"Did Frankenkyle made a move, when I was in Los Angeles?" She chuckled and Zoe flinched when she said his name, but she tried not to show any type of emotion. "How could he even afford this? Does being Spalding pay that much?" The witch said referring to the ring on her finger. 

\- "No, Misty gave this to me." Queenie was close to laughing because this is nothing like Misty Day's style. Instead of handmade, the ring looks really expensive. A three-carat, pear-shaped diamond ring.

"Are you sure, you mean the same swamp witch as I do?" Queenie asked.

\- "Yeah, and I get what you mean, but I don't mind at all." The dark blonde before saying. "It just feels right wearing it," Zoe replied. Queenie could tell that Zoe was thinking about something and was just about to question the dark blonde's thoughts as Zoe's grimace turned into a smile. - "How was Hollywood?" 

"Oh, you know, lots of people and great weather, but I wish I would have stayed in that one cute hotel instead of the motel I went to. Gotta thank Mallory for letting me sleep in a filthy room with filthier people in the next room." Queene complained, forgetting about Zoe's earlier behavior.

\- "Hey, talking about rooms. Do you want to move in here?" Zoe questioned while pointing over to Madison's unused bed.

"You want me to sleep on the bed, where the bitch has fucked with god knows whom? No, thanks." She answered and the dark blonde looked down, she was one of those said people.

Shaking her head and looking up again, she noticed Queenie was nowhere to be seen, but Mallory was standing next to the door frame.

\- "Hi, is everything alright?" The student nodded.

"I heard you suggest Queenie to share the room with you," Mallory said.

\- "Yes, I did, anything to say about it?" Zoe asked, not in a rude way though more likely confused, because why would Mallory bring this up?

"Actually, I don't think it'll be needed." She said as she turned around and motioned next to her. Zoe already wanted to question what was going on as someone entered the room.

\- "Madison." The dark blonde whispered.

The blonde smiled in return and Zoe couldn't help but be surprised to see a real smile. Not those fake ones she witnessed back then when she first met her.

Zoe glanced over to Mallory. "Why did you do that?" 

The smile Madison had, turned into a frown and Mallory mirrored the expression.

"I thought...I mean..." Mallory stumbled, not understanding why Zoe would question that.

Just when Madison wanted to ask her what has gotten into her, Zoe walked past them without even glancing at them once, having a cold look on her face.

"What the fuck was that?" Madison said in a raised voice. She turned to glare at Mallory, who looked completely lost.

\- "I-, I don't know." Mallory stuttered.

"Oh, but I do. You wanted her for yourself, so you did something with your magic and twisted her mind! I knew you had a crush on her, but didn't you get over her after all this _time_?" All mad, she stormed to her bed and crossed her arms when she sat down, glaring at the witch in front of her.

\- "Time." She spoke out loud and facepalmed herself, Madison just watched her completely disoriented. 

"It's 6.30, why?" The blonde said, motioning to the clock on the wall. Mallory shooked her head vigorously while making her way over to the blonde.

\- "No, think bigger. We're not in 2021 anymore, we're in 2015," Mallory explained and Madison couldn't follow her. "I traveled back in time, you know in order to kill Michael before he could destroy the world and I did it, but-"

"Wait, wait, wait. You killed the Antichrist?" Madison asked and Mallory nodded. "Impressive, I didn't expect that from you, but ok continue." The blonde waved with her right hand.

Mallory decided to ignore the comment and proceeded with her speech and started pacing back and forth. "I didn't return to 2021, I'm stuck in this year, just as you are and everything that happened in the future, did not happen and it won't. The ones who know what actually happened, are you, Misty and I."She paused for a second and Madison had to admit it made sense.

"So what do you remember from 2015?" Mallory questioned.

"Not much, I was dead, I got resurrected in 2017 by Michael. How does that help us anyway?"

\- "Ok, well then what is the last thing you remember before you died?" Mallory continued asking her and Madison rolled her eyes, still not knowing what this quiz is supposed to serve them.

"I remember getting strangled by...oh shit." Madison closed her, _how could she not think of this sooner?_

Mallory looked at her expectingly. "I was killed by her boy toy and she told me in the future, that she broke up with him not very shortly after."

\- "And? You both got together anyway, why does that matter?" Mallory questioned, not aware of the past the three of them had.

"Because maybe she loved that fucking idiot? Her personal hell is listening to him telling her that he doesn't love her." Madison said, grimacing because she remembered how disgusting in love the former couple was. The witch in front of her mouthed a silent 'oh', now understanding why Zoe has been more upset than usual in the past weeks.

\- "Then tell her about it," Mallory suggested. "Tell her about what is going to happen between the two of you." 

Madison nodded, doesn't sound too complicated and the easier the better, right? 

"Ok, I'll do it. I will talk to Zoe and explain to her what happened." Madison was on her way out when Mallory moved to stop her from doing so, the blonde rolled her eyes. "Mallory, you're making me hate you again."

\- "Sorry about that, but are you sure you want to talk to Zoe about the future?" Mallory asked.

"Uh, yeah?" Madison said as if it was obvious, but from the look, she got from the other witch it made her doubt her decision. "What is it?" Madison groaned.

\- "It's just, Zoe doesn't know that she has feelings for you or will have feelings for you- You know it's very confusing talking in the past about the future?" 

"Mallory, get to the point," Madison responded through her gritted teeth.

\- "I'm saying that if you tell Zoe right away that you both were in a relationship she might feel obligated to reciprocate the feelings she doesn't know about, yet" Mallory explained.

"And this is supposed to mean what exactly?" Madison questioned.

\- "Don't you want Zoe to like you because she wants you or do you want Zoe to feel forced to like you? Because that is what's going to happen if you tell her you both were together without giving her time to discover her feelings for you on her own." Mallory informed the blonde.

\- - -

The dark blonde was standing in the greenhouse and threw all kinds of herbs into a small cauldron, also adding every vial of fluids she could find. She didn't know what she was doing but anger took over her.

_Why would Mallory do that? Why would she resurrect the person who left her dead, not even considering to bring her back? Yes, it wasn't right of Kyle to kill her, but she broke up with him already, so why couldn't Madison let her live her in peace too?_

Speaking of the devil, Zoe heard steps from behind and she knew already who it was.

Madison, of course, the name made her stomach turn and not in a good way. 

"Here I am! What are your other two wishes?" The blonde said in a sarcastic tone.

\- "The first one is, stop creeping up behind people it's weird, and my second wish...let me think...Why don't you go back where you came from?" Zoe turned around, not bothering to care about the brew that she mixed together.

The blonde came closer, their faces were only inches apart.

"Are you sure, you want that?" Madison whispered teasingly.

Madison was sure that Zoe would close the gap and the blonde couldn't wait any longer to feel Zoe's lips against her own but she was disappointed to see Zoe stepping back with a confused expression.

\- "What has gotten into you?" She almost yelled at Madison, she was angry and disgusted by the blonde's actions, _why would she do that?_

But all the negative feelings went away as she saw the hurt in Madison's eyes. It was the first time for Zoe to see actual emotions from the blonde, but Madison quickly recovered and gave her one of her infamous 'I don't care at all' looks.

Neither of them knew how long their staring battle would go on, but no one of the two tried to do anything about it. 

So it was fate who had to do something about this extremely awkward situation and suddenly out of the blue, the mixture Zoe was brewing blew up and caused Zoe to jump and trip over some tools lying on the ground, as she was falling she took Madison with her, because what could the small blonde do? Catch her? Even if she tried to it wouldn't have changed anything since Zoe is way taller than her.

Now unlike before, Madison could feel Zoe's breath on her lips. She looked into her brown eyes and she just did it.

Madison kissed Zoe, just like she wanted to do since she got out of hell.

And maybe also because they were meant to.


	3. Zoe doesn't love her. She never did.

Madison knocked at the door, not knowing what else to do.

"Fuck it." She stormed into the house, using her telekinesis since nobody answered.

Madison ran up the old wooden stairs into the room, where she believed she could find the person she was searching for, after all, she flew from New Orleans to Los Angeles.

As she opened the room and found said person.

"I wish I could say it's nice to see you again, but it would be a huge ass lie. " The blonde stated.

***16 hours ago***

Madison couldn't be more relieved, finally tasting the lips she longed after for such a long time. But it didn't last long when Zoe pulled back and stood up. The blonde slowly got up as well and brushed the not existent dirt off her dress, not even trying to look at the angry Zoe in front of her.

"What the hell, Madison?!" The dark blonde exclaimed while wiping the saliva off her mouth with her sleeve.

At this moment Madison wasn't really sure anymore whom she liked more. The Zoe from hell, who had nothing against making out or this Zoe, who can't even remember that they were together.

It sucked. She wanted her Zoe back. _Is that too much to ask for?_

Apparently yes, regarding Zoe's face which was furious behind the vibrant redness.

"Now, why did you kiss me?!" Zoe questioned and crossed her arms.

Madison was ready to respond, but something else caught her attention, which Zoe seemed to notice after the blonde was too focused on Zoe's hand instead of answering the question.

It didn't take Zoe too long to understand that Madison was glancing at her ring.

"Where did you get that?" Madison stepped forward and reached out to take Zoe's hand, but at the same moment, Zoe took a step back, still not trusting the blonde's actions especially after what happened just seconds ago.

But Madison didn't bother and took her hand anyway and let her finger roam around the ring. Her vision got blurry as she tried to keep her tears in, this ring means a lot to her. 

Zoe didn't know whether she should answer or not since Madison didn't respond either to her previous question.

"I would take care of this, it was really expensive," Madison said in a small warm voice.

\- "Misty gave it to me when she returned, but I don't know why," Zoe replied, forgetting the kiss for a moment.

Madison shook her head, not believing that even if Zoe can't remember anything, she still decided to wear the ring Madison gave Misty before she found out Zoe was killed by Michael and Ms. Mead. Then she looked away, trying to forget the horrible event.

But Zoe was alive now. She was standing right in front of her, breathing. She was so close but also so distant at the same time.

This is the first time, where Madison fully realized what happened and what didn't. 

"You really don't know, why Misty gave you the ring?" 

Seconds passed and Zoe stayed quiet when the blonde recognized she won't get an outspoken response, it actually was the answer:

_Zoe doesn't love her. She never did._

\- - -

After Mallory learned a little bit more about the Tempus Infinituum, Madison emerged into her room without knocking, of course, then Mallory closed her book and watched the former actress pacing back and forth. From what the student figured out by the look of Madison's face is that she's trying to come up with something, but struggling to do so.

Mallory got a bit dizzy staring at her movements so she started with, "Are you alri-" 

"I can't believe it! I can't fucking believe it!" The blonde yelled and it would be a wonder if she hadn't woke up the whole academy.

\- "What?" Mallory asked.

"Zoe. She's so fucking oblivious! I mean I came all the way back from hell and that's what I get?! No, I won't let this bitch ruin our relationship!" She shouted, clenching her fists.

\- "You mean the relationship, which never existed?"

Madison stopped her tracks and if looks would kill, Mallory would be dead by now.

"You know what? All of this is your fucking fault. If you hadn't killed Michael-"

\- "7 billion people would be still dead." Mallory finished the sentence.

"Does it look like I give a shit about those people?!" Madison called out.

\- "Yes, if one of them is Zoe." 

Madison rolled her eyes and walked towards the door, she forgot how annoying Mallory actually is. The blonde stopped at the door frame though, but not turning to look at the student.

"You should have left me in hell." She said in a low voice. "I hate all of this so much. Everything I did for the coven, for some random ass people, for you and myself even..." There was a short pause. "None of all of those things actually happened. No one knows that I changed and did some really good things, selfless things."

\- "I know it, Misty knows it too. Just-"

"The only person, I care about doesn't." Madison rolled her eyes, letting out a sigh. 

She was about to leave when Mallory said her name and Madison stopped for a second.

\- "What are you going to do?" Mallory asked and Madison blinked a couple times.

"I remember that I wanted to leave this shit place before I died, but then Frankenkyle choked me to death. Since there is nothing which keeps me here, so I'm just gonna do that." She explained. "Do all of us a favor and don't tell anyone, but to be honest, I don't think they would even care since they hate me anyway."

Mallory wanted to say something, but it was too late Madison already strolled away, making no attempt to return. 

***present time***

The blonde put out a cigarette and placed it in her mouth, lightening it up with her powers.

"Who the fuck are you?" The blonde haired guy said, standing up facing the witch, who just blow out the smoke.

\- "Cut the crap, Tate. It's me Madison Montgomery, retired movie star?" Tate still looked at her with confusion and Madison only rolled her eyes. "Then time also changed stuff here, huh? So I guess, you and your dear Violet didn't get together because of my matchmaking."

"How do you know Violet?" The ghost asked.

\- "Where's Moira?" Madison ignored the question as she decided to change her plans. 

Seconds passed and Madison figured Tate won't tell her anything useful so she spoke up. "Look, I don't know what you have in mind for the future, but I don't think it can be that important since you're stuck in this house. My plans for tomorrow though are getting as hammered and high as I can, die because of an overdose and return to my personal hell. But I can't do that when I know that you guys are all sad and depressed." Madison now turned around and paced around again, her back facing Tate. "So you're going to grab a shovel and dig a hole in the yard, where Moira's bones are buried and I will go and clear things up with the Hay-, no, Herm-, uh...Harmons! Yeah, that's what they're called."

Then she turned around to look at Tate, only to find out that he disappeared.

"Fucking ghosts." She muttered and rolled her eyes.

As always, she has to do everything on her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and kudos, they really make my day and keep me motivated! <3


	4. Return to the Murder House, again

**\- - - = change of time or place**

**\- + - = change of the POV**

 

Zoe would lie if she says she wasn't surprised when she entered her room and Madison was nowhere to be seen. First of all, she thought the blonde was taking one of her extremely long showers, but she wasn't in the bathroom either. 

The blonde's bed was untouched and all her clothes were gone.

 _Maybe she switched rooms?_ Zoe thought.

It didn't take long until tiredness took over her and she fell asleep, deciding that she could worry about Madison later. She sighed, how is it possible that her last thoughts before she sleeps always lingered around the blonde?

\- - -

When Zoe came down the next morning, she found Misty and Mallory talking in the kitchen. Well, talking would be the wrong word, they were whispering and Mallory looked concerned. So after she grabbed her breakfast, it didn't shock her to witness that the conversation of her friends abruptly stopped as she sat down across from them.

"Good Mornin', Zoe. Did ya sleep well?" Misty asked in an awkward undertone.

\- "Actually not, I was too worried Madison would do something to me, while I was asleep," Zoe replied with fake enthusiasm. "By the way, have any you seen her?" 

Misty shook her head and Mallory hesitated for a second before mirroring Misty.

Then Zoe intensively locked eyes with Mallory, which made Mallory uncomfortable. A trick she learned from Madison in order to get answers. It went on for a couple of seconds before a certain witch couldn't take it anymore.

"She left!" Misty said, not willing to watch this torturous exchange anymore.

\- "Where did she go?" Zoe didn't mean to make it sound so needy, but she couldn't help it. Something told her it's important to know, where the blonde is currently.

"We don't know. She came to my room yesterday and said some things and then she decided to leave the academy." Mallory spoke.

\- "What things were you talking about?" Zoe questioned, curious what Madison Montgomery could possibly say to somebody who isn't Zoe herself.

"Why? Are ya jealous?" Misty asked and sounded strangely happy, which confused Zoe.

\- "No, but Madison isn't really a person to share things. Especially personal related stuff." 

"Oh boy, if ya knew- Ouch!" Misty started but was cut off as Mallory stomped on her foot.

Zoe closed her eyes for a second, collecting her thoughts before opening them again and carefully eyeing the witches in front of her.

\- "Ok, you're going to tell me what's going on. Now." She gave them a stern glance.

Misty and Mallory exchanged looks, where Misty sent her a pleadingly look and Mallory only shook her head.

"Come on. She's gonna find it out anyway." Misty begged and Mallory answered. "No, Madison told me not to tell anyone. I owe her this."

\- "Mallory." Zoe was done with playing. 

The student stood up. "I'm sorry Miss Zoe, but I can't. This is something Madison has to tell you in person." 

Then she left the room. Misty took Zoe's left hand and brushed over the ring with her fingers giving her a warm smile.

"The answer is right there."

\- + -

"Where?" Madison was walking around the yard, trying to find the spot, where she, Zoe and Behold found Moira's bones. 

She would use divination if she was able to do it, which she wasn't.

\- + -

Zoe threw the little stones on the table and moved her right hand above them in order to find Madison by using divination.

In her hand she had Madison's sunglasses, she once took from her when she died for the first time. She hoped this would be something personal enough for her to detect the girl.

Apparently, it wasn't.

\- + -

Madison got exhausted of searching, so she burned down the gazebo and started digging.

\- + -

After 10 minutes Zoe's right hand got tired so she switched to the left hand and then not even 3 seconds later, images flashed through her mind. A Victorian mansion, a huge yard, and Madison who was holding a shovel in her hand.

"1119 Westchester, Los Angeles," Zoe said uncontrollably. 

That's the place she's going to go.

\- + -

Madison checked all the bones she has found already and still, she hasn't found Moira's. Then she felt someone's presence behind her.

"Do you mind helping me?" She asked and turned around to face Ben. "Oh great, the tearjerker."

\- "What the hell are you doing?" He said, ignoring the comment.

"How often do I have to tell you, that I'm doing something good for you all?" Madison exclaimed, getting tired of the stupidity. "Let's make a deal. You're going to continue digging and I'll help you with your wife."

\- "Vivian? How do you-" 

Madison interrupted him. "I'm from the future, well not exactly this future, but...you know what? That's not important. All you have to do so that you and your wife talk again is care about your real son...and don't try to adopt any other kids, especially not those who are responsible for 7 billion deaths." The therapist stared at her questioningly. "Anyways, just take this fucking shovel and search for old bones. I'm going to take care of your daughter."

When she entered the house again, she spotted Violet sitting on the stairs, the blonde made her way to the girl and stopped when she reached the beginning of the staircase, leaning on one of the poles. The dark blonde watched her quizzingly.

"What do you want?" Violet asked.

\- "Tate isn't a bad person, not anymore at least," Madison said.

"He raped my mom and killed 15 students, not to mention half of the people in this house." 

\- "Wow, I didn't know that..." Madison confessed, this kid had serious problems, but then she remembers that every single piece of evil in his body left when Michael was born. She closed her eyes for a second before continuing. 

"You don't know me and we don't exactly something in common, for example, you seem like a nice person and I'm definitely not, or you have a family, which appears to care about you and I don't have that either and well your outfit is awful compared to mine which is totally awesome." Madison then noticed she trailed off from what she actually wanted to tell the girl in front of her. "Another thing which is different between the two of us is that there is someone desperately waiting for you to forgive him and this guy loves you, he is in love with you and I know you are too... Trust me when I tell you there is nothing worse than the person you're in love with doesn't reciprocate your feelings." Madison collected herself and continued. "This road goes two ways. Either you stop ignoring Tate and live your happily ever after or you're going to be alone and depressed for the rest of your life just like I am."

There were seconds of silence, where Madison could tell that Violet was thinking about whether she should listen to the blonde or not and she recognized it was time to leave her alone with her thoughts. When she glanced up the staircase, she could see Tate staring down with a small smile and a glint of hope in his eyes.

"Creep," Madison said while shaking her head as she walked away.

\- + -

Zoe was sitting in a plane and looked out of the window, not believing she was actually doing this. Running after a girl which caused so many trouble in her life. She had so many questions like, 'why is she in L.A. with a shovel?' or 'why didn't she tell her about her leaving the academy?' 

What concerned Zoe the most though is, why could she use divination without having something personal of Madison in her hand.

She looked at her left hand and then it hit her.

\- + -

Believe it or not, after another 5 hours of digging Ben and Tate found the bones she was searching for. Meanwhile was calling a real estate agent in order to buy the house so that nobody could bother the ghosts living in there. 

Then she collected all the bones into a bag, she went back to the house, to be more specific the kitchen, where she was sure she would find the maid.

As she entered the kitchen she saw Moira cleaning the unused dishes. The blonde cleared her throat to get the old woman's attention.

"I got something which belongs to you." She spoke in a calming and pointed to the bag in her hands. "I'm going to bury them next to your mother's grave."

The maid got closer and didn't know how to respond, but Madison, against her better judgment, hugged Moira, this time ignoring the tears which stained her clothes.

\- + -

Zoe arrived at the mansion and when she reached the yard, she was sure she was at the right place since it seems like someone was digging in there the whole day.

She knocked at the front door and it didn't take long until someone answered. The guy was not even looking at her but smiled nonetheless.

"Madison, it worked, she forgave-" He stopped his sentence when he caught a glimpse at the girl in front of him.

\- "You know Madison?" Zoe asked him and he nodded awkwardly. "Where is she?" Zoe tried to walk past him, but he prevented her from doing so.

"Why should I tell you?" The teenager questioned, not moving to let Zoe in.

\- "She's my-" _Friend? Former roommate? Her rival? The bitch who made her travel across the country?_ Zoe didn't know how to call her before she could come up with something, a girl moved next to the boy. The teenager took the hand of the girl in his, holding it carefully and when he saw her intertwining their fingers his smile got bigger.

"She's the one, Madison meant when she was talking to me." Signaling the teenage boy, it's alright to let her in.

Zoe sighed in frustration. _Why did Madison tell everyone things now, except her?_

But as Zoe wanted to enter, the girl took her arm.

"If you're looking for Madison though, she isn't here. She went to the graveyard a couple streets away." The girl told her.

It didn't surprise Zoe that Madison is at a graveyard, what confused her though, what she was doing there. She attempts to leave but turned around looking at the couple in front of her.

\- "What is Madison doing to all of you?" Zoe questioned and the couple exchanged glances before the guy said.

"She's being a very good person."

\- - - 

Zoe would have accepted this as a joke if the guy wasn't so serious about it because, hearing Madison and good in one sentence, is quite the irony, isn't it?

It didn't take the witch long to find the graveyard and the blonde, who was currently shoveling a grave and saying every kind of curse words.

The younger girl made her way towards her, but without letting Madison notice her presence. She decided to ask the question, which was bothering her since she was on the plane.

"Why did you get me a ring?"


	5. Well, the Madison you're talking about is dead

"Why did you get me a ring." Madison heard a voice from above of her saying.

She glanced up and saw Zoe kneeling next to the grave in order to get a more closely look at Madison, her arms crossed. 

Madison didn't know if she is really there though or not, because it was extremely hot and she was really exhausted from all the digging. If she could she would take Zoe's hat, but there she realizes Zoe is right in front of her. The blonde let the shovel fall and stretched her arm out, hoping Zoe would help her out of the hole, which she did after rolling her eyes.

They sat down next to each other, their feet remaining in the grave. Madison put out a cigarette and after she took her first pull and exhaled, she offered it to Zoe, who shook her head, gladly denying it. 

Madison avoided Zoe's gaze and asked. "Did Misty tell you? Because I swear if this swamp bitch-"

"She didn't need to." Madison then turned around to glance at her, not quite understanding what she meant. "After nobody would tell me, where you went I used magic to find you and as a personal object I took your sunglasses, it didn't work though. So by accident, I hovered my left hand with the ring over the stones and immediately found you. Then on my flight, I remembered how you said that I should take good care of the ring. All I did afterward was putting one and one together."

Madison nodded. "How did you know I am at a graveyard?" The blonde knew it is unfair of her to question Zoe everything but not giving anything in return, but she could care less.

"A young teenage couple told me you are here," Zoe said and Madison started smiling. 

\- "Great, that Violet finally come to her senses and returned to the not so hot guy. Another problem solved." Madison said more to herself than to Zoe. "Why did you come here anyway? You could have stayed in New Orleans."

"I know," Zoe confessed. " but I had a feeling it might be important to check on you." The younger witch already knew that Madison wouldn't tell her about the ring yet, she has to eventually. Zoe decided not to pressure her at the moment and moved on with her questions. "What are you doing here? I mean, it's been some time and I have no idea how much hell has changed you, but I know that digging isn't something you imagine of a great day." Zoe chuckled but stopped after she noticed wasn't amused at all.

\- "I just didn't want to leave when I know that there are some things, which are not as they suppose to be," Madison said in a quiet voice.

Zoe couldn't keep up, Madison wants to leave again? "Where do you want to go?"

\- "Where I belong to, according to you and many other people." This time the blonde chuckled and Zoe couldn't think of a place where she told Madison to go to, except maybe-

"What the hell?! Do you seriously want to die for the third time?!" Zoe exclaimed and Madison holds up a finger while abandoning the cigarette next to her.

\- "Actually this would be my fourth time." The former actress corrected when she saw Zoe's confused look on her face, she shook her head. "Forget, it doesn't matter anyway-"

But Zoe interrupts. "It does." She huffed. "The Madison I know would never even dare to think about dying."

\- "Well, the Madison you're talking about is dead...She made her last appearance 4 years ago." The blonde stood up and took the bag with the bones, after that she threw them into the grave and Zoe gave her a puzzled glance. The blonde used her telekinesis and moved the dirt back into the grave. "Rest in peace, Moira O'Hara." The blonde said with a bit of sarcasm.

But Zoe wasn't having at it. "Since ever you returned things had gotten so complicated, people who I thought are my friends are keeping secrets from me because of you and speaking of you, you're on a suicide mission and don't tell me why. Madison, I'm done with your games!" Zoe raised her voice by each word, but it wasn't compared to Madison furious expression.

"I don't play any games! Don't you get it?! You're the one who's messing with me! Are you even the slightest bit aware of all the fucking pain you've caused?! Everything's fucked up because of you, Zoe bitch ass Benson!" Madison yelled at her. 

A small tear escaped Zoe's eye, it's not like it was the first time Madison insulted her, but this time she knew Madison meant it. The blonde saw this look on Zoe's face and mirrored it.

Madison then continued in a hurt tone. "I should have been there in the first place. Not that it would have changed anything, I'm pretty sure he still would have killed you and everyone else, but at least I would have been there with you and don't have to go through all of this." She motioned the space between them and Zoe didn't understand the slightest Madison was trying to tell her. The blonde pointed at the ring on Zoe's finger. "This was the fucking reason why I wasn't there."

The blonde made an attempt to leave, but Zoe grabbed both of her arms and held her in a firm grip. Their faces were only inches away. "No, you don't get to leave me alone all confused! You're going to tell me exactly what happened, who do you mean with 'he' and I can't remember a time where I needed you to be there!" She sternly shouted.

\- "Exactly! You don't remember anything, because it never happened!" Madison screamed and Zoe had enough this time, she released her and shook her head. 

"You make no sense, Madison, you're insane. You tell me one thing and then you say it never happened. You know what? Forget that I came here, I hope you'll rot in hell." She took a step back, but Madison clutches her hand. 

\- "If you leave me now, it's going to be forever."


	6. Hell itself never changes, but fears do

"If you leave me now, it's going to be forever." The look in Madison's eyes was literally pleading for Zoe to stay.

Zoe was quiet for a second and Madison was sure this will be the last time she will see her, at least this version (no one knows which kind of Zoe waits for her in hell).

\- "I want you to explain to me what exactly happened," Zoe demanded, the blonde hesitated for a second but nodded eventually.

"Ok, but not here." The blonde said while signalizing the surroundings. 

**\- - -**

They returned to the mansion, they were not exchanging a single word during their way over. When Madison opened to the door with a key, Zoe sent her a questioning glance.

"I bought this house, I'm filthy rich remember?" Madison pointed out. 

The blonde went over to the staircase and expected Zoe to follow her, but before she could walk up the first steps, a small red ball rolled down the stairs and Zoe looked up and saw no one standing there. She wanted to ask what was going on when Madison picked up the ball and threw it carefully across the hallway into the dining room, where the couple she had briefly met earlier was sitting with an older married couple and a newborn baby, they waved at Madison gratefully, which made the blonde smile. Then out of nowhere, someone chased after the ball not even bothering the two witches. 

Madison glanced over to Zoe. "He just wants to play."

As the made their way up Zoe couldn't keep it anymore to herself.

"So this is your new place? I thought you wanted to die, what's in it for you then? And you're ok, sharing it with what, 6 people?" Madison turned around, stopping her tracks.

\- "32. 32 people live in here, it had been 34, but the satanic grandma isn't here to my advantage for a reason I don't know, but I won't complain since I can't stand her to be honest and well, you witnessed the departure of the maid." Madison turned around and continued to go up the stairs while explaining the situation to Zoe. "And I'm not planning to live here, I actually was going to sign this property over to the academy, when the time comes. I'm sure Mallory is going to know what to do with it and let those people live their lives in peace or what's left of it."

They entered a room, which seems to belong to a teenager. Madison walked over to the dresser and looked through the CD stack and Zoe moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Zoe asked her.

\- "I try to find something to listen to?" Madison said as if it was obvious. "Violet has an awful taste in music." The blonde said, giving up on searching for something and moved to sit next to Zoe, keeping a good arm's length of space between them.

"I mean, what are you doing here? All I heard is that you're doing something good, but what? What exactly are you doing here?" Zoe's eyes were pleading to know Madison's intentions.

"I helped a family to reunite again. The father had massive problems with raising his kids and his wife averted herself from him for that and the daughter, she didn't see the truth that the guy she loves is someone she should date. I wouldn't have chosen him though, because firstly I've seen better-looking guys and secondly Tate has an insane past, where I don't want to necessarily know more about, but Violet doesn't actually have a variety of people to choose from here, so he'll do it for her. I also helped Moira to get out of here since this is the only thing she wanted for decades. You have to know, this place isn't just a mansion, when people die in here they are stuck. They're not going to hell or if there's something such as heaven, they have to stay in this house, forever. It must suck, but I could help to make their time here more sustainable." Madison felt proud of herself for doing something selfless and Zoe couldn't help but show also a bit of astonishment.

"Why did you do all of those things?" Zoe questioned.

\- "It's very complicated." Madison sighed.

"Then try to explain it to me and don't lie to me. We got past that, Madison. We've been through so much." Zoe spoke in a quiet but firm voice.

\- "You have no idea," Madison responded and Zoe couldn't tell if she was being serious or not. "The last thing I remember was being more than pissed to go back to retail." Zoe looked confused, so Madison decided to tell her. "My personal hell is it to work in a retail store." 

The dark blonde wanted to laugh, not believing someone's deepest fears are to wear a uniform and help customers with their wares and she was actually already about to do so as Madison continued. "This was my first version of being in hell, the other one was nearly the same but worse."

"I didn't know that hell changes over periods of time," Zoe said. 

\- "Hell itself never changes, but my fears do." Madison turned around to look at Zoe. "I got resurrected."

"I know, 2 days ago and Mallory did it," Zoe told her and Madison shook her head.

\- "No, before that. Look as I said, it's complicated." Madison didn't know where to start and closed her eyes in order to collect her thoughts, she wanted to give up and let Zoe leave her, but then she felt a hand covering her own. She opened her eyes and looked down to their intertwined hands, then up at Zoe, who gave her a look which symbolized that she's going to listen to her, no matter what will come out of her mouth.

\- "I was resurrected by Michael Langdon in 2017." Madison made a pause after the statement, giving the other witch time to process this information.

"2017? Wait- What-?" Zoe muttered, but Madison decided to go on.

\- "Michael," It's still hard for the blonde to say his name out loud, "he brought me and Queenie, whom he also resurrected to the warlock school, where you, Cordelia and Myrtle already had been staying at. The leaders thought Michael could be the next supreme and Cordelia let him perform the seven wonders. He mastered every single one of them, whether it was telekinesis or teleportation, Concilium and of course he used us both as his experimental animals because he knew exactly what we both fe-" Madison stopped her sentence.

"What did we both do?" Zoe asked.

 _'Don't you want Zoe to like you because she wants you or do you want Zoe to feel forced to like you? Because that is what's going to happen if you tell her you both were together without giving her time to discover her feelings on her own.'_ Mallory's words were ringing through Madison's mind.

\- "Nothing important," Madison stated, looking away from the dark blonde. "anyway, he even got Misty back to life. I was sure he is going to be the next Supreme, but that wasn't the reason why he could do each of the wonders. That's why Cordelia sent us with Behold Chablis, a warlock, to this place, where Michael grew up." She looked around the room. "We helped those people in this house, even you did, while we tried to figure out who Michael really was and it just has to happen that he is the Antichrist." 

Then we kissed outside and got together, Madison wanted to add that too, but she couldn't, not if she wanted a real relationship with the dark blonde next to her. Her thoughts were interrupted by Zoe.

"You mean the son of Satan? Like for real?" Zoe said in disbelief.

\- "The rest of the story is even better." The blonde told her in a sarcastic manner. It wasn't exactly wrong since they confessed their feelings for each other, which made Madison smile for a second, before her face turned into a frown, remembering what came after that.

\- "To give you the short version of it is that Michael got to the academy with his stupid substitute mother robot and killed everyone at Robichaux's. All of your students, Queenie and..." Madison took a deep breath, before locking her eyes with the younger witch and tears in her eyes. "you. He even got you killed. I just got back after I gave Misty the ring you are wearing as I heard the gunshots and I was about to run into the academy and try to save you or whatever, but before I could Cordelia and Myrtle with their prodigies stopped me and took me against my will to Misty's hut. Cordelia tried to resurrect you as the almighty supreme, but failed miserably." Madison's sarcastic angry tone in the last sentence was not to be missed. "Then it hit me that when Michael kills somebody he can erase their souls from existence. You weren't in hell Zoe, you were gone." She said in a fragile voice. "I told it Cordelia and then she slapped me."

Zoe interrupted her again. "Slapped you? In your face?" Madison nodded. "No, Cordelia would never do that to one of us."

\- "Don't you get it? You all were dead!" Madison raised her voice. "There was no time for being motherly and caring! It was the fucking Apocalypse, Zoe! I was buried alive in Misty's swamp mud for 4 years and all the hope we had was Mallory!" Madison stood up and Zoe did the same.

"Mallory? What does she have to with all of this?" Zoe questioned.

\- "Everything! She is the supreme! We needed to let her go back in time and save the world. But we couldn't do that with Michael trying to kill us, so I got him first. I took the same gun, which blew off your head and shot him, but since he is the fucking offspring of the devil he revived himself not very long after. Do you know what he did then?" Madison asked the dark blonde and got dangerously close to her. Zoe shook her head, only assuming the worst, which was also the case. "He literally decapitated me. Here's the best thing though instead of going nowhere like you, I was sent back to hell, where you were waiting for me and torture me in every single way possible! But this was nothing compared to the knowledge that I couldn't save you and more so that I didn't get the chance to say it back to you!" Tears were streaming down on both of their faces.

Madison seemed so affected by the fact she couldn't rescue Zoe in time as well as she wasn't able to tell her something, which Zoe is going to ask her about later, now though it hurt Zoe's heart, seeing the blonde so vulnerable, so she did the only thing which felt right in this moment.

Zoe hugged her. 

You might think that Madison would have preferred a kiss, but right now she didn't want anything else. Because with this hug she felt everything she craved since Zoe died. She felt secure and loved.

Just like she deserved to feel.

"You believe me?" Madison barely got those words out of her mouth and Zoe was worried that Madison would actually break. 

\- "I do."


	7. You and I- I?

Madison could have stayed like that forever, being in the arms of the person she loved to the moon and back, but she knew this wasn't going to last long, so she tried to burn this memory into her brain. 

"I'm here." Madison heard Zoe whispering into her ear and Madison just clung to the younger witch more tightly, not willing to let go of her, but both of them knew that they would have to eventually. So as they parted Zoe gripped Madison's forearms and kept her close, staring deeply in her brown eyes with the little green sparks in them. 

"It never happened, you said it yourself, Mallory reversed everything. I'm not dead and neither are you." Zoe said in a very soft and reassuring voice. "Everything is the way it's supposed to be."

\- "It's not," Madison answered. "There's something important missing." She gave Zoe a sad, but meaningful smile as she lightly squeezed Zoe's elbows.

"What?" Zoe asked.

\- "It's for me to know and for you to figure out, I guess." Madison lightly teased and this time Zoe started grinning.

"That's the Madison I know." Referring to the teasing.

\- "I would rather say I'm an upgraded version of the person you once knew, but you are going to witness it for yourself, no matter how long it might take," Madison stated.

Zoe raised her eyebrows, not sure to believe Madison or not. "Ok, but for this to happen, you need to be at the academy." Madison nodded. "Does that mean you will come back?" 

\- "As long as we keep sharing a room so that I don't have to pair up with some random ass people who aren't you, yeah probably," Madison replied.

"I knew it!" Zoe almost shouted.

What she didn't know though, was that Madison just had found hope again. She had hope for them.

\- - -

They left the mansion and returned to Robichaux's and saw an extremely relieved Mallory running towards them, they were standing at the entrance of the academy and Madison was already prepared for her to hug Zoe like always but was shocked that the student hugged her instead. 

Madison awkwardly patted her back and glanced over to Zoe, who was looking not all too fond of this action which made Madison grin mischievously and then she wrapped her arms around Mallory almost lovingly, which didn't only surprise Mallory but also Zoe (Madison's inner self was puking throughout this event, still not really liking Mallory).

As much as Madison praised that she has changed, she still has a reputation to keep and if this would also help her to get together with Zoe, well she is more than happy to kill two birds with one rock.

Queenie came towards them and welcomed back her best friend. Then Mallory distanced herself from Madison giving her a strange look, where Madison only motioned to Zoe with her head and the blonde was sure that Mallory has no idea what she meant and rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the student. 

"Shit, why are you breathing again?" Queenie pointed at Madison, who fake smiled back at her.

\- "Missed you too. How does it come that you're alive?" Madison asked, remembering her being murdered in a hotel, where she got out because of Michael. Queenie gazed at her dumbfounded and before Madison could give her an explanation, Mallory took Madison by her arm and pulled her away from the other two. 

"Excuse us, we have something to discuss." Mallory gave them an innocent smile before disappearing up to the student's room.

\- "Since when is Madison so familiar with Mallory?" Zoe asked out loud to which Queenie only shrugged.

"Can you tell me why this bitch is back on earth?" Queenie questioned.

\- - - 

As soon as the two arrived in the room and made sure the door is shut so that nobody could hear them, Madison removed herself from Mallory's grip and glared at her.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Madison spatted.

\- "You tell me! I mean, I'm glad you're back, but what the hell Madison! Did you tell Zoe?!" 

Madison stared at the witch in front of her, fighting with herself to tell her the truth and decided to do so. "I told her about Michael and the apocalypse, also that she and the whole coven were dead, but I left every single detail which concerns our relationship out. Are you done with me now? Because what is Queenie doing here, I thought she was being held captive in this hotel."

\- "I told her not to go there." Madison rolled her eyes but in her inner, she was very thankful for Mallory saving her somewhat friend. "Why were you hugging me back? I mean, not that I complain but you don't exactly seem to like me." Mallory added.

"True, I can't stand you, but since I'm very impatient for Zoe to recognize on her own that she actually wants me I need to do something in order to rush this a little. No worries, I won't force her to anything, because I do love her, but that doesn't mean I won't force you to something."

Slowly the student sat down on her bed, fearing the worst, but chose to let Madison continue. 

"You and I are going to flirt a little bit during dinner." It didn't come out as a question but more of a statement, which didn't surprise Mallory. 

\- "You- You and, you and I- I? Flirt- Flirting?" Mallory stuttered and Madison proudly nodded. 

"Great, that we come to an agreement, see you at dinner, bitch." Madison then made her way out of the room and leaves Mallory alone, who totally didn't sign up for this.

\- - - 

When Madison entered hers and Zoe's room, she saw the dark blonde moving some of Madison's clothes into her closet. Madison walked over to her bed and sat down, continue to admire Zoe. She couldn't help but imagine this exact scenario happen again in a far future, but it might not be the closet of the academy, but rather in their own home. If something is for sure, it's that she won't let it happen them to end up like Myrtle and spending their whole life dedicated to the coven.

Of course, the coven will always be their family somehow, but that doesn't mean they can't have something apart from it, right?

Madison was so deep in her thoughts, that she didn't notice Zoe was looking at her expectingly and the blonde figured that Zoe asked her something.

"What?" The former actress questioned, blinking a few times.

\- "I was asking you if you might help me since those are your clothes and weren't you the one who wanted to continue to share a room?" Zoe stated and Madison rolled her eyes while flicking her wrist, which caused all of her clothes flying into the closet. Magic is a great thing.

Zoe sent her a disapproving glance to which Madison only responded with a shrug. Then the younger witch made her way over to the bathroom before she walked in though she turned around to Madison, who was lying on her back now.

\- "I'll take a shower, don't forget that dinner is in 30 minutes." She said before closing the door.

Madison couldn't help but notice the sudden coldness in her voice but decided to ignore it for now.

\- - -

Just like in old times the two went to the dining room together and as they entered Madison saw some familiar faces, but the most were completely new to the former movie star. One thing all of them had in common was their expressions. Madison especially noticed Cordelia's face, which literally was the definition of shock.

"Surprise bitches, bet you thought you'd seen the last of me." Madison winked before sitting down next to Mallory, who instantly sat upright and became stiff. Zoe took the seat between Madison and Coco, giving Cordelia a small smile, which meant something like 'Madison will explain it to you later'.

During dinner, Madison did everything to provoke Zoe and tried to get her attention, which was hard not to notice. Whether she picked some food from Zoe's plate, where Zoe didn't complain about since she was glad to see the blonde actually eating something. The more it bothered her when she interacted with Mallory, who first was a little bit uncomfortable at the sudden actions of the blonde, which were quite innocent at the beginning, but the longer Zoe watched them the more intimate Madison's occurrences got and Mallory slowly took her part in it, which made Zoe a little upset and she didn't know why.

Maybe because she is used to getting all the attention she needed from Madison and seeing someone getting that attention other than her made her...envious. 

They were now at the point, where Madison's chair was so close to Mallory's that Zoe was convinced that another chair could easily fit between her and the blonde. Madison held a glass of wine in her right hand, which was convenient for the next thing Zoe was planning since she only had a glass of water herself. Just when the dark blonde was about to do something though, their almighty supreme stood up from her seat and waited for everyone to stop their conversations and pay attention to her. 

"Before all of you will return to your rooms, I wanted to announce that tomorrow there will be a feast in honour of the return of two of our sisters, who are also in our council I may add, Misty and Madison," Cordelia informed the coven and Zoe saw Madison's surprised expression. It was obvious that Cordelia would throw a party for Misty, but neither Zoe nor Madison would have thought, their supreme would also consider her as a worthy member of the council. Speaking of their supreme, she wasn't done with her announcement yet. "I know that some of you still have connections outside the academy and they are also welcomed to join us tomorrow. Formal clothes are insisted, I expect the best behaviours of all of you and I hope you all know how to dance appropriately. " A few of the girls groaned and Cordelia ignored it. "It starts tomorrow evening, don't be late." After that, the supreme sat down again and returned back to her conversation with Queenie and Misty.

Zoe was perplexed. A full night of Madison and Mallory flirting right in front of her, she turned to watch the two again and without a second thought she took the glass from Madison without asking to do so and drank the rest of wine from the half-empty glass. The people in the room silenced. Even Madison gave Zoe a look, which Zoe could only define as impressed, as a small smirk was playing on her lips.

Then Zoe got up, deciding she was done with dinner and stepped out of the room and moved to the stairs, feeling many eyes on her.

\- - -

It was so quiet, everyone could actually hear the door of closing on the second floor.

Madison was the first one to speak up. "I will go and look after her." The blonde excused herself while getting up.

\- "No, Madison we still have some things to discuss related to your return." The supreme said.

"I know you missed me, Cordy, but let's do that tomorrow, alright?" It might sound like a question, but it actually wasn't and Cordelia as well as the others who already knew Madison, were aware of this fact.

So Cordelia letting it slide this time, allowing Madison to do whatever she proposed earlier. The blonde blew them all a kiss, sarcastically, before making her way to the dark blonde.

When she entered their room she found Zoe lying on her bed, doing nothing but staring at the ceiling. Madison didn't know what she should do because she hates to socialize, but Zoe would always be an exception, besides she feels a little bit bad for taking it possibly too far down there.

The blonde went to the other side of the bed and lied down next to Zoe. Their arms were almost grazing one another and Madison could feel Zoe's breathing beneath her own ridiculous fast heartbeat.

After a few minutes just staring at the ceiling, Madison asked. "Why did you left dinner?" 

Zoe snorted. "You know why," and Madison couldn't help but smirk, her plan seems to work just fine. "I never knew you were into girls." Zoe continued.

"Boys, girls, where's the difference?" Madison breathed out, closing her eyes feeling tired after everything that happened in the past 3 days. Just as the blonde was about to fell asleep, Zoe spoke up again.

\- "Mallory is a good person." The dark blonde added in a quiet firm voice and Madison noticed her nodding her head, which made her eyes roll despite having them closed. 

"Yeah, maybe," Madison didn't really care at this point anymore. 

\- "Since when do you, you know...like...was it before I died or-" Zoe tried to form a proper sentence and failed poorly at it and Madison would find it cute if Zoe wasn't being that serious.

"No, I wasn't interested in her then," and also not now, but you can count that as a half-truth, right? She only hoped that Zoe was done with her questioning by now, but only a few seconds later the dark blonde brought something else up.

-"Are you two...you know, a thing?" Zoe asked carefully.

"Would it be a problem for you?" Madison addressed immediately. 

\- "I-...I don't know." Zoe said and furrowed her brows. What the hell is going on with me? she thought and at the same time, she felt a hand intertwining with her own. 

"No, we're not. You have nothing to worry about. I think she likes Coco more, anyways." Madison was feeling really sleepy now and it was hard for her to remain awake and just when she was about to fall asleep, she heard Zoe speaking up again.

\- "You said that because of the ring you weren't there in the first place, but why were you getting me a ring?" Zoe cleared her throat.

Madison let out a shaky breath, which didn't go unnoticed by Zoe, nonetheless, the young witch stayed persistent, she needed a reason from the blonde.

"I can't," Madison admitted and that's when Zoe turned her head to look at Madison, who had her eyes closed, still facing the ceiling.

\- "Why not?" Zoe was certain she won't get an answer just like the previous times, especially since Madison seems conflicted with herself. Suddenly Madison opened her eyes and locked them with Zoe's brown ones.

"I already told you, you have to figure it out by yourself." Then she said in a warm and calm voice, "Please don't take too long for this, I'm quite eager to do things I didn't get to do when you died the other time." With that, she closed her eyes again and giving Zoe's shoulder a feather-light kiss before drifting off with her arm draped over the younger girl's waist.

But Zoe couldn't sleep just yet, cogitating what Madison could possibly mean. Minutes passed by and without even thinking about what she does next, Zoe placed her left hand on top of Madison's and brushed Madison's forehead with her lips, before falling asleep.

She couldn't explain it.

It just felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this rather boring chapter... I honestly have no idea how to continue this story and I only have one more chapter done (which I wrote like 3 weeks ago). I really hope that the winter break will give me some motivation to continue this fic properly (but no promises though). Anyway if you have any idea, please feel free to DM me <3
> 
> ***Thank you for reading and for leaving comments and votes, they make my days <33333


	8. Pillows and Dresses

It felt like a Deja vu for Madison to wake up like this, being in Zoe's arms, feeling safe. They changed positions during the night so that it was now Zoe hugging the blonde. She remembered the time where they were at the Murder House with Behold and she woke up earlier than Zoe, just like now.

She also remembered how they almost kissed if it weren't for that idiotic warlock with the more idiotic timing, but the kiss she got from Zoe later that day was a good way to retaliate the missed opportunity. Being distracted in her thoughts she looked up to the dark blonde, who had her eyes closed and her mouth was slightly open, air getting in and out. A little bit of slobber was at the corner of her lips and normally Madison would be disgusted by something like this, but she couldn't help but admire her. Zoe looks so peaceful. Madison didn't even notice her hand cradling the younger witch, starting at her jaw, moving over to her collarbone and drawing random things on it with her finger, then letting her fingers travel down her arm until she reached her hand, intertwining them. Their hands fitted perfectly together and Madison continued staring at them.

Zoe had been awake since those loving actions started, eyeing the blonde carefully. As Madison looked up, she quickly closed her eyes again, pretending to be still asleep, which seemed to work. Not long after this, she felt the blonde moving and leaving the bed. She heard her opening the closet and Zoe assumed she was getting dressed, the dark blonde opened one eye and saw Madison standing in the front of the mirror, only in her undergarments, struggling to find the opening of her short black dress. The blonde looked at the mirror quickly and caught a glimpse of Zoe watching her, which made her smirk and Zoe rapidly removed her eyes of Madison's perfect body.

Clearing her throat Zoe got up as well and made her way to the bathroom, knowing she had classes she still has to prepare, not to mention that her first lesson starts in like 45 minutes, oh and she needed to get a dress for the feast tonight. Before she got in there though, she was stopped by Madison, who already was wearing her short black dress now.

"Could you-?" Madison asked pointing at her unzipped dress and Zoe nodded, walking over to her.

The blonde closed her eyes as she felt Zoe's soft hand on her shoulder, while her other hand was zipping her dress just a little bit too slowly. When she opened her eyes the two locked their eyes through the reflection of the mirror.

Both of them noticed the difference in the air, for Zoe it was something completely new, but for Madison, it was something familiar.

After standing there for another few seconds and Zoe realized she won't have enough time for the shower and scheduled that for later, instead, she went to the bed, deciding to make it and the blonde sighed and glanced over to her roommate's closet.

"We definitely need to get you something new for tonight. I mean, despite I want to drink my ass off, you probably want to get to know the people. Maybe there'll be like a cousin of Kyle or someone, who hits the bullet points: innocent, good, selfless and penis from your list." Madison said, half smiling and Zoe couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

\- "I have a list?" Zoe asked while pulling at the covers and the blonde nodded. "Let's hypothetically say that I have a list, there would be some different aspects." The dark blonde answered in a teasing way and Madison couldn't help but smile, liking this side of Zoe.

"Oh yeah, right. We have to change penis with dead." Madison snorted and continued in a more jokingly matter and Zoe moved on to shake the pillows out, "Or we could leave that there because that's what they're going to be anyway when you go straight up to the third base." Madison continued as Zoe threw one of the pillows she was holding at the blonde, it flew directly in Madison's face and Zoe was sure, she would be dead in the following seconds, but she was surprised to see Madison laughing and making her way over to the brunette who just jumped into the freshly made bed in order to get the other pillow.

They were having a pillow fight and neither of them actually realized it. This was just something so strange for them since it's not pretty common to do something so...normal if you're a witch at least. But neither of them complained, it was funny and they continued and made sure that every single witch in the academy was awake.

Then they laughed as they were lying down on the now more than dishevelled bed, panting very fast.

\- - -

As the day moved on the students couldn't miss the smile Zoe had throughout her lessons. In the last 15 minutes of her class, the teacher was surprised to see Madison walking into the room with loads of bags in her hands.

"Uhm, Madison? What are you doing here?" Zoe asked while she watched the blonde searching through the bags. After a few seconds of roaming Madison now had around 6 dresses in her arms. The blonde made her way to Zoe, who still looked at her questioningly, but Madison only held each dress in front of Zoe.

\- "Well, since you didn't go shopping with me because of your classes, I didn't know what to buy you, so I got you those and now we will find out which dress you're going to wear for tonight," Madison answered and threw dress after dress to the ground, deciding those weren't quite fitting Zoe.

"Oh...thanks, I guess? But can we do that later though? I'm kinda busy right now." The dark blonde said while motioning to her students, who looked amused by the situation in front of them. Madison turned towards them, a small smirk playing on her lips and Zoe knew from that moment, that she won't be able to end her lesson.

\- "Why don't you all go up to rooms and make yourself ready, especially you two," Madison pointed at two witches sitting on the left. "I don't care what you're going to do, but just please fix yourselves."

All the students immediately stand up and thanked Madison (well everyone except the two witches, who she mocked seconds ago), as it was just the two of them Zoe finally looked down to the bags, seeing that they were all from expensive stores.

"I can't afford any of this, Madison," Zoe stated, shooting the blonde a disapproving glance. Madison shrugged.

\- "I'd never said you have to. I know pretending to 'know it all' and kissing Cordy's ass up only pays enough to get things from the gap, real fashion isn't in it. Now go try that on." She gave Zoe a knees length dress and Zoe had to admit it wasn't something Madison would buy for herself for sure. The blonde never had a problem when it came to showing skin or nudity in general, Zoe did though, therefore she was glad, this dress only had lace on the right places, that means on places which weren't all too revealing.

"Wow, I'm impressed. This actually has some fabric. I originally thought you would force me to go there naked." Zoe said grinning like an idiot and Madison was elated to witness Zoe getting emotionally closer to her. She couldn't say the same for the past days, which were pretty awkward for the two of them, but the more time they spend together the better they got along.

\- "I thought about it, but I figured you probably wouldn't be down for it." Madison replied and Zoe sent her a look which means something like 'Really?' in a jokingly matter. "You have no idea how hard it is to find something, what looks hot on you and what makes you feel comfortable wearing it at the same time."

This left Zoe shook and as soon as the blonde saw her reaction she asked, "What?"

Zoe let out a weird and embarrassed chuckle. "Nothing, it's just...this is the first time I hear you caring about my boundaries." Now Madison looked down and Zoe couldn't help but notice the small blush creeping up her cheeks, then Zoe smiled at her victory, because who can say for themselves that they could make the famous actress, Madison Montgomery, blush? (No, she didn't smile because of the fact that Madison looked absolutly adorable right now *sarcasm*)

Then Madison looked up again, clearing her throat. "You should get ready, the so-called party will start soon." Madison rolled her eyes.

"You sound very enthusiastic about it," Zoe stated. "before you're trying to sabotage it in any way, remember this is a party, which Cordelia organized for you."

\- "and Misty. Come on, we both know she said it was for me too, so I wouldn't feel left out. I already feel that is going to be really boring." Madison sighed and handed Zoe two other bags. "Here take this and wear it. See you later, loser." Madison was about to walk away, but Zoe grabbed her wrist and prevented her from leaving, the blonde looked at her expectingly and Zoe gave her a small smile.

"You know that we all care about you, right?" Zoe saw the doubt in Madison's eyes, but the blonde nodded anyway. "You will enjoy tonight. I'm going to make sure of that, I promise." Then the dark blonde let go of Madison's wrist.

\- "I'll hold you on to that, but don't regret it, especially when you take a look in the second bag." Madison winked at her, before finally leaving the room.

Zoe was curious enough to find out, what the blonde meant and as she opened the bag, her mouth shaped into an 'o' form.

"Madison!!!" She yelled after the blonde, but she was already far far away to even be able to hear Zoe.

\- - -

As Madison predicted, the party was really tedious. There was no booze, well at least not the good stuff which would have helped her to survive the evening and there weren't any guys which were even close to good-looking. She sat on one of the couches along with Mallory and Queenie. They were arguing about Queenie's short vacation and about why Mallory dissuaded her to get to the filthy motel instead of the cute renovated hotel. Misty and Cordelia were dancing along with a few other students to Stevie Nicks, who just made an epic appearance, which would probably be the highlight for tonight.

Just as Madison was about to leave this occasion her eyes caught Zoe, who was walking down the stairs in the dress, which Madison had bought her as well as the jewellery and she hoped she also wears the things, she was sure Zoe complained about when she left her earlier this day.

Zoe noticed Madison staring at her and she knew that the blonde wasn't trying to hide it, nonetheless, she started blushing. Eventually, the dark blonde made her way over to Madison, stopping right in front of her and extending her hand to her, waiting for her to take it. Madison, who was looking up at her, sent her a more questioning look.

"I promised you, that you're going to enjoy tonight," Zoe said confidently and the former actress then took her hand and stood up, getting so close with her face so that Zoe could feel her breath on her lips and all the confidence from earlier disappeared.

\- "Ok, but I'll lead since I didn't get to do it the last time," Madison responded with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just really unnecessary and I promise the next chapter will be better! 
> 
> I have some things in mind for the future and I already know how to end this story broadly, but this will take a little while and I also just started writing my romiga fanfic, after people on Tumblr made me to, so I'll be quite busy over the holidays. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and leaving votes and comments!


	9. Waiting for an Idiot

Zoe didn't even have the chance to question Madison's reasoning to lead, because the blonde soft, but firmly placed her left hand on the younger girl's hip and outstretched their arms, Zoe herself put her right hand on top of Madison's shoulder. They kept looking in each other's eyes as they danced, they knew that people watched them, but neither of them cared. At this moment the only important thing in the world was the two of them.

It wasn't long until Madison saw the look in Zoe's eyes, which she had seen earlier that day as well as they first got together, those brown eyes were so warm and made her feel safe. It was all or nothing, Madison thought.

"This is so much better than the last time," Madison said in a quiet voice.

\- "Are you talking about the future again?" Zoe asked and the blonde nodded. "We were dancing?" Zoe continued in disbelief.

"Not voluntary at least. I already told you that Michael used us as his test objects for the seven wonders." Madison answered and removed her hand from Zoe's hip as she tried to spin Zoe around and given their height difference it wasn't an easy task, but they managed it somehow and heard some younger witches, who couldn't be older than 10, laughing at them. Zoe could have sworn Madison would snap at them but was astonished to see Madison giving them a small smile.

Zoe chuckled and shook her head, then she looked down at their joined hands, this finally caught Madison's attention. "What?"

\- "You really did change," Zoe confessed, glancing impressed at the blonde. "I like it." Then the younger witch pulled her closer, placing her hands on the shorter girl's waist, practically forcing Madison to put her hands on Zoe's shoulders as Stevie began singing Gypsy.

"Glad, that you finally noticed. Took you longer than I expected." Madison whispered and folded her hands around Zoe's neck, getting impossibly closer. Zoe couldn't deny the unknown feeling in her stomach, which she seems to have often around the blonde lately.

'She was just a wish', Stevie's voice chimed through the room and Madison thought so about Zoe, what the younger witch definitely sensed too.

\- "Can I ask you something?" Zoe asked but before Madison could reply, Zoe added, "but not here." Madison nodded and then the two walked out of the living room, where they passed Cordelia and Misty. The swamp witch watched them leave and gave Madison a hopeful smile, then Misty returned her full attention towards their supreme again.

\- - -

They sat down on the stairs of the porch, shoulders grazing one another, staring off space. It was already dark and the full moon, which was just above the gate, was the only light besides the one from inside of the academy. Speaking of the gate, it's hard not to think of what happened there years ago.

Madison looked at Zoe, who was thinking about the same thing. The feeling of guilt took over her. "You know I would have brought you back, right?" Madison cleared her throat. "Once the wonders would be done, I would have brought you back."

\- "I know." Zoe slowly nodded, but still not facing Madison. She took a deep breath. "It's just...it's terrifying to know that everything could stop in just a blink of an eye. That I could lose everything in a split second, just because of what we are." She turned around to Madison and blonde knew exactly what she meant. It was quiet for a few seconds, both of them deep in their own thoughts, which weren't all too different since despite them coming from opposite worlds, they are more similar than many would assume.

"Would you change it?" Madison asked in a sincere voice and Zoe sent her a questioning glance. "I mean, if you had the opportunity to get rid of being a witch, would you take it?"This caught Zoe off guard because Madison isn't usually one to bring up so deep subjects, but then she reminded that Madison is different now at least a little bit.

\- "It's hard to say. Because if I wouldn't be a witch, I definitely wouldn't have got in so much trouble." Charlie, her mom, Kyle and so many other people she lost during discovering her origin came to her mind. She turned her head to the side and Madison nodded disappointingly, presuming that the answer is that she would change her nature if she could. After a few seconds though, Zoe continued. "But if I wouldn't be a witch, I would have never met Cordelia, Myrtle, and all the others, who turned out to be my true family. I wouldn't have been able to figure out who I am and who I want to be," She looked into Madison's eyes, "I would have never got the chance to share a room with a celebrity, who firstly seemed to be a stone-cold bitch, which is partly true," Zoe tilted her head. "But behind all of this, she's just someone who needs to be loved in a way she deserves."

A single tear escaped Madison's eye and Zoe didn't waste a second to wipe it away. She rested her left hand on her cheek and felt how Madison immediately leaned into her touch while closing her eyes. She never experienced Madison being so...peaceful, normally she would have escaped by any chance when it would come to human interaction, but she was literally seeking for that. Normally she would be the one to talk, but now it seemed like there are no words to describe everything and nothing at all. After analyzing every single feature of her perfect face, Zoe accidentally moved her gaze to the blonde's lips, but she was quick to retract it as well as her hand to which Madison opened her eyes.

Now Zoe knew what she was actually wanting to ask her. She took another deep breath. "What is happening to us?"

"What do you mean?" Madison knew what she meant, but needed the reassurance from Zoe.

\- "I start to... to feel things, I haven't felt before and... I don't know why." Zoe stuttered out, she was nervous for Madison's response. After a short while, Madison moved closer, dangerously closer, she took Zoe's left hand with the ring on it and as she breathed out, Zoe felt it on her lips and then she closed her eyes, ready for what is to come.

Zoe waited for a few seconds and when nothing happened, at least not what she expected to happen, she opened her eyes again, to see Madison smirking at her. Now she was confused. "What-" Zoe came that far when Madison interrupted her.

"Are you sure?" Madison asked quickly, not letting go of her hand though and as she saw that the confusion in Zoe's face didn't wear off, she continued. "Do you really want that?" There's insecureness in her voice. "I need to know."

There was this urgency in Madison's eyes as if she is afraid to get to know her answer, but it resembled like no matter what Zoe was going to say, she would respect it. Zoe was taken aback but decided to take action in it anyway.

The next thing might have not been the smartest thing to do since Madison didn't seem to expect it at all since she was hitting her back on the floor, but she could care less, honestly. Zoe kissed all her doubts away and it felt really, really, really good. Especially since this felt real. After the surprise wore off of Madison, she was fast to reciprocate, letting her get lost in this elating feeling. They continued on for minutes and when it was time to part because the first people were about to leave, the positions completely changed. Now it was Madison who was towering over Zoe, smiling down at the dark blonde. A small strand was sticking out from Zoe tangling her fingers in Madison's hair.

She moved it behind her ear, trying to control her breathing, which was quite difficult at the moment. Then Madison got up, offering a hand to Zoe, which she gladly took. But when Madison was about to let go and walk back in, Zoe kept a firm hold on her hand. Madison looked at her, brows furrowing.

"What? Don't tell me you regret it." The blonde said.

\- "No, I don't regret anything," Zoe stated. "Look, I'm aware that you know way more than I do, so please understand that I need some time to process everything, ok?" Madison turned around fully to face her.

"That means you don't want us to be together?" She motioned between them.

\- "No, I- I mean yes!" Zoe shook her head, trying to collect herself. "Look, I want us, but I don't want to rush everything. Like you know..." Zoe hoped Madison understand what she meant. "I'm not ready for that yet."

Madison knew what she was trying to tell her and chuckled. "And I thought I could get some tonight. Making out will do it, I guess." She rolled her eyes, when she saw Zoe tense, then she took a step towards her. "Calm down, I was joking, at least about the tonight thing. I'm going to wait for you, you idiot." She gave her a smile and intertwined their fingers. "Let's go in again, I'm freezing my fucking ass off out here."

For the rest of the night, Zoe kept her promise and Madison truly enjoyed it. They talked to several coven members and Zoe only had to intrude Queenie and Madison once from killing one another. Mallory grinned at them multiple times before returning to her endless conversation with Coco. Madison kept her promise as well and let's just say that they fell asleep smiling.

Everything slowly began to feel normal, but for how long?


	10. Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to everyone, who still reads this if there is anyone...anyway here is another chapter <3 Another one will be up on next Sunday ;)

The beginning of their relationship was... interesting for Madison at least. It was just so much different than before but she couldn't complain though because this time the circumstances were a lot easier considering they don't have to deal with the literal Apocalypse and its Antichrist.

But yet again, it was only the beginning.

\- | -

They started off pretty subtle and simple with such as things like holding hands beneath the table or sitting on the couch closer than usual, only the people who precisely analyzed them could even come to the thought of them having a relationship or, of course, if you were in this case: Mallory or Misty, who knew about the other timeline.

It's not like they weren't trying to hide it, for sure if Cordelia or Queenie or any other person would ask them about it, they would confirm their relationship but things were good as they are at the moment. 

Those things began to change when Madison took her unofficial official place in the council. Her main task would be to fly around the state and either meeting potential students or helping the coven with the publicity because let's be honest, Madison was born for this.

Zoe was happy for her to finally have found her place in the coven, but that's it.

Whenever Madison took off for a few days the new couple didn't make a huge deal about it and this exactly seemed to bother the former actress. Don't get her wrong, she's glad that there haven't been any negative confrontations but there was just nothing at all. 

She remembered the day before Zoe...died, they couldn't go an hour without texting or calling each other, but momentarily it's saying goodbye when the blonde leaves and hello when she arrives. 

Just like now. Cordelia told her to fly to Denver to deal with some press and she was currently packing her bags for the 3 days trip, kneeling on the floor by the edge of Zoe's bed, deciding whether she should take a fourth hat or not.

"Do you really need that much clothes?" Zoe asked from her spot on the bed, where she was reading some kind of spell book.

\- "Are you kidding me?" Madison looked up at her. "I used to have a whole team of stylists who would have an outfit for any possible situation. I mean what if it starts to rain and the first outfit gets wet or what if somebody 'accidentally' spills something on me or if there is someone who is impossible to deal with and I need to show more skin than usual in order to get some more bearable behavior from the said person." Madison pointed at her body at the last statement and Zoe raised her eyebrows, not quite believing her.

\- "Wouldn't be the first time." The blonde stated and Zoe brought up her hands in defeat before returning to read her book. Madison captured the sight of her girlfriend, admiring the fascinated expression on the brunette's face as she followed the lines with her doe-brown eyes before she grabbed a pencil from the nightstand in order to take some notes for her lessons. 

The former actress huffed, who would have thought Madison Montgomery would ever have a crush on a nerd, even more so being in love with one. "What are you going to teach those gremlins while I'm gone?"

Zoe didn't remove her eyes from what she has been writing down when she replied. "First of all, don't call them gremlins and secondly I was going for a protection spell. That one seems pretty effective and I think we could use some needles as test objects."

Madison got up from where she was positioned on the floor in no time, remembering what happened in the past when Zoe did that spell. Of course, Zoe noticed the sudden action and finally looked at the blonde, seeing how stiff she was standing there, her eyes were literally screaming in fear.

"Hey, everything ok?" The brunette leaned over to the nightstand putting the book and the pencil on top of it before giving Madison her full attention.

\- "Yeah, I, uh," Madison cleared her throat and it seemed like she was gathering some of her thoughts, then she put on a forced smile. "You might want to teach them something different, it's not like it works anyway, uh, have you tried, uhm, Pyrokinesis yet? I mean, I know I'm probably the best one to demonstrate that but I guess you're good at it too." Madison stuttered out as fast as possible, avoiding Zoe's gaze.

"Okay, I will let them practice this then." Zoe was worried but she also knew that Madison isn't really one to say her concerns out loud, so she just went along with it.

\- "Great!" Madison did seem to be relieved and zipped her last bag. "I have to go." She whispered while awkwardly pointing at the door and Zoe nodded in caution, eyeing every single movement of the blonde.

There was something bothering her, it was clear as the day, but before Zoe could question anything Madison walked towards Zoe and gave her a small but lingering peck on the lips which took the brunette by surprise because normally they would hug when it was time for Madison to leave. Nonetheless, she kissed her back with equal affection.

When they parted, Madison pressed their foreheads together for a moment, brushing Zoe's nose with her own ever so slightly, then she distanced herself, picking up her bags and shuffled to the door in one swift motion while Zoe was sitting there, a little bit paralyzed from what happened in the last 45 seconds.

Only before Madison walked out of the room, Zoe called after her. She was already halfway through, but she stopped and turned her head to face her.

There were so many things she wanted to ask, like 'what the hell was that?' or 'are you sure you ok?' or 'is there something I should know?', but Zoe finally settled for something where she knew wouldn't put them into an inconvenient position. "Be careful." 

Madison visibly relaxed. "I will call you when I reach the hotel."

"I'll be waiting." Zoe smiled at her and unwittingly fumbled around her ring, something she found herself doing a lot around the blonde.

Step by step, Madison told herself as she grinned.

\- | -

"What about going to the cinema? I think there's a new movie with Lindsay Lohan." Zoe asked looking down at Madison, who was currently lying with her head on the brunette's lap.

They were on the couch in the living room while the rest of the coven was on their monthly field trip. Those were initiated against Cordelia's will because this was something which reminded her a lot of Fiona but the girls complained all the time they always have to stay in. Therefore they came to the compromise that they would have those field trips once in a month. Today Cordelia and Queenie took the guidance in order for Madison and Zoe to have some alone time as the two of them requested it.

Madison moved her gaze from the fireplace across the room to glare her. "No," She firmly said, crossing her arms. She would never watch a movie with Lindsay Lohan ever again because it reminds her of hell and she is a way better actress than her anyway.

The younger witch snorted at the reaction of hers which was similar to a toddler while stroking her blonde locks. "If you don't like any of my suggestions then why don't you propose something?"

A small smirk formed on Madison's lips and she sat up, leaning closer to Zoe with her hand on the brunette's thigh. "Well, we could always stay in, I mean nobody is here," Madison responded in a lower voice.

Zoe felt her breath on her skin and started to blush, she couldn't help but be tempted at the thought. Then she shook her head, absently intertwining their fingers on her lap. "Come on, Madison, I want to do something normal people do in relationships."

\- "Normal people do that even if they aren't in a relationship," Madison exclaimed, playing with the hem of Zoe's shirt with her free hand as she glanced down at their fingers.

When Madison didn't get an answer after a while, she looked at Zoe, only to find her staring at the fireplace. Madison gave her hand a small squeeze thereby bringing her back to reality.

"Hm?" Zoe turned around, seeing Madison's slight questioning expression then she took a deep breath. "You know, I'm not ready."

\- "I don't get why," Madison replied and Zoe shot her a look. "it's not like we haven't had sex before or do I have to remind you of the good old times with Frankenkyle?" 

"This is different," Madison wanted to interrupt her, but Zoe wouldn't let her. "you know it's not the same, now there are actual feelings involved and I don't want to rush it." She admitted, releasing a shuddering breath.

Madison's eyes lit up, not expecting this confession, she still though sensed the conflict in the young teacher. Hence she took both of her hands. "Hey, it's completely fine, I'll stop pushing," She reassured her before standing up, not letting go of Zoe's hands.

"Where are you going?" Zoe asked.

\- "I have an idea." She grinned.

\- | - 

They didn't speak throughout the ride, but it wasn't because any of them felt uncomfortable. No, they enjoyed each other's company, listening to some music until they arrived.

"Madison, why are we stopping here?" Zoe checked the familiar surroundings as Madison unbuckled her seatbelt after she got an earful about safety from Zoe earlier.

From all the places in the world, this is the last one she expected Madison to go to. They were in the woods by Misty's hut, the smell of swamp and the sound of crickets encircling them.

\- "Come on," The blonde demanded in a soft voice when she left the car, not waiting for Zoe as she continued proceeding her way to the riverbank.

Still confused Zoe caught up with her, sitting down next to the blonde, who was swinging her legs back and forth while staring down. The sun was already setting so there was a beautiful reflection in the water. 

Madison seemed peaceful, but she also had some sadness in her eyes which Zoe might add, wasn't the first time.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" She calmingly suggested.

\- "It's nothing," Madison looked away.

Zoe gripped her hand that was shaking. "It's not nothing, it's getting you."

Madison sighed. "After Michael appeared at Robichaux's with his robot, I and the other witches who survived fled to this place." She continued looking around her. "I was so mad at myself for not being there when it all happened and when Cordelia didn't succeed with bringing you back, I left the cabin and sat here with Mallory, doing that one spell you did in the bathroom to find out who killed Nan. I saw his reflection, he grinned in victory. I try not to think about it," Tears started to well up in the blonde's eyes. "I swear, I try so hard not to think about it, but-" She turned to face Zoe. "but every time I'm with you I think about him killing you and me not being there to-"

She was cut off by Zoe's lips. There was some new kind of urgency in the kiss which both of them noticed and it felt good. Zoe's hand cupped Madison's cheek and wandered down to her neck, gently caressing her jawline.

"I'm here," She said after they parted. "and I'm not planning on going anywhere, at least not without you." 

\- "Promise?" Madison asked in a fragile tone.

"Promise." Zoe sealed it with another peck.

\- | -

The rest of the day was spent sitting there talking about the most random things and Zoe trying to take Madison's mind off by any chance. But even after returning to Robichaux's and Zoe not leaving her side once, Madison couldn't help herself but fearing that things never will be the same again.


End file.
